


Uncanny Valley

by TerraTenshi



Series: Trick or Treat - Halloween 2015 [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Clones, Kidnapping, M/M, trick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku/Sora trick for the prompt "someone finds themselves feeling a little unsettled…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncanny Valley

“Riku!” Sora ran towards his boyfriend, almost tackling him.

Riku smiled faintly. “Hi, Sora.”

Sora smiled sunnily. “Hi! How’s your day been? Mine was boring, I can’t wait for school to be over so we can spend every day together.”

“Mine was okay. School’s not so bad if you pay attention.”

“Aw, but I’d rather be thinking about Riku. And the naughty things I want him to do to me.” Sora grinned at his boyfriend.

Riku blushed, his pale complexion going bright pink. “Ah...”

Sora smiled innocently, taking Riku’s hand and interlacing their fingers. “So what do you want to do, Riku?”

Riku glanced down at their joined hands, still slightly flushed. “I was going to do some homework.”

“But Riiiiiiku, that’s **boring**.” Sora whined, pouting exaggeratedly.

Riku hesitated but relented after a moment. “You can come over and keep me company?”

“Sure!” Sora practically chirped, swinging their hands cheerfully as they headed for Riku’s house.

Predictably keeping Riku company quickly turned into making out on Riku’s bed. Sora ground down eagerly, his hands stroking Riku’s chest.

Riku panted, arching instinctively against Sora’s hips. “Sora, slow down...”

Sora giggled, pinching Riku’s nipple lightly. “Why?”

“Sora...”

Sora kissed Riku deeply, silencing any protests as he continued to grind in his boyfriend’s lap. Riku tried to push lightly at Sora’s shoulders but the brunet grasped his wrists, pinning them to the pillow above his head. Riku made a faint noise of protest but Sora just ground harder, rubbing against the older boy frantically.

It wasn’t long until they both came, left in a sweaty and sticky pile together.

Riku was still panting softly. “Sora...”

“Mm?” Sora nuzzled Riku’s shoulder sweetly.

“... Are you feeling alright?”

Sora giggled. “Of course, silly.”

“You just seem... different today.”

“Different how?” Sora asked innocently.

Riku hesitated. “Nothing, nevermind. I should be studying anyway.”

“Aw, really? You can’t even take a nap with me?”

“I shouldn’t, homework, you know.”

“Please, Riku? Just a little sleep.” This time Sora’s words were accompanied by a very slight sparkle from the fingertips he was resting on Riku’s back. Riku’s eyelids drooped. He yawned.

“May... be...” Slowly Riku’s green eyes slipped closed and his head settled deeper into the pillow.

Sora got up, crossing the room to the computer regardless of his nakedness. He opened an incognito browser window and typed a complicated URL into the address bar from memory. Then he entered a series of passwords. Eventually a black screen came up with a blinking “connecting” flashing at the center.

After a few seconds the screen was replaced with video streaming from a brightly lit lab.

“Report.” Said a man’s voice.

“This is clone forty-three. He’s beginning to suspect something.”

“Understood. Prepare for extraction.” In the background Sora slammed into the wall of his holding tank. Judging by the angry movement of his lips he was probably yelling but the sound proof material kept even a whisper from escaping.

“Understood. Clone forty-three signing off.”

Riku woke slowly to find the room dark and quiet. He looked around, confused. He didn’t remember falling asleep...

Sora smiled, stroking Riku’s hair. “Hi.” he said softly.

“Mm, hey. Did I fall asleep?”

“For a little while. Feel better now?”

“Yeah. Guess I was just tired.”

“I keep telling you that you need to sleep more, Riku-riku.”

“Mm, guess you’re right, Sor-sor.”

Sora smiled dazzlingly. “Just remember. Everything will be okay as long as you listen to me.”


End file.
